


she was always there

by beautifulconcordia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia
Summary: Amilyn was always there. No matter what Leia was going through, she was there right there by her side.





	1. She Was Always There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this piece not too long ago. I’m not new to Star Wars, I’m just new to writing fic for it. Figured this fic would be a good way to ease back in. I’m posting in increments so it makes it easy for me:)

_**She was always there.** _

She was there through the good and through the bad. She was her first kiss at fifteen, behind closed doors in an strategy room, abandoned and full of cobwebs. She was her first sexual encounter at seventeen, in Amilyn’s quarters, with the doors closed. She knew more than Han ever knew, emotionally, mentally and even sexually. She recalls the jealousy she had when Han married Leia, it was the year she dyed her hair black. Even went as far as wearing Gatalenta mourning wear. Leia didn’t know the real reason, but it was her way of coping. Little did she know that thirty years later, Leia came back to her, and never left her side. Amilyn took it slow, as she feared hurt again, and she knew Leia was still grieving the loss of Han, who left her after Ben went to the Dark Side. Nearly two years later, she professed her love of Amilyn, and began a romance that both women never had. Sure, Amilyn had dalliances with other women, but Leia was special. She still couldn’t believe she was with her. And that it took nearly forty years to do it.

She enters the quarters they shared together, finding Leia perusing books. Quietly, she sits next to her, placing her hand on Leia’s thigh. “These again? I thought we were done with the blueprints.”

Leia looks up. She was a bit irritated by being distracted.

” We still have a lot to do. We have to plan, my love...the First Order gains steam more and more each day. I cannot take any more losses.”

Amilyn nods. She knew Leia was right.

Amilyn leans forward, kissing Leia against her soft lips. She pauses, and looks into the bright, but war weary eyes.

“It’s good to plan, my love. However, I welcome the moments where we don’t have to deal with the day to day functions.” Stroking Leia’s cheek, she presses another kiss gently against her soft dewy lips. Running her fingers through the General’s greying hair, Amilyn muses to herself how lucky she is. Never in a million years she thought she would be with the General. Since being with her she felt love like she never had before. Being with Leia grounded her. It put her at ease. She loved her and would do anything for her. 


	2. They Don't Know About Us

_**They don’t know about us.** _

Leia kept things on the down low. Not that she gave a fuck what people thought, she just wanted to be able to have privacy. Was that too much to ask?

It had been a year since Han died at the hands of Ben. At that point, she was still estranged from Han, and was pursuing a sexual relationship with Amilyn. They had been together for at least ten years now, probably since the time that Han left, the final time. He left Leia broken, and dealing with losing both her son, and her husband at the same time. She hated him for doing this to her. Leia needed comfort and Han instead left her.

She was sure that he had grief too, and was dealing with it in his way, but she hated the fact that he had to leave her to do it. But to be honest, their marriage had been on the rocks for years. Han had a hard time grounding himself, and Leia had a hard time settling down. She was so used to being busy, and Han was so used to being away for periods of time. He didn’t like being made to stay in one place. Over time though, Leia realized that she was not interested in him as much as she thought. She found herself drawn to her right hand woman, Amilyn Holdo.

She loved the smell of Amilyn’s hair, the feeling of her fingers against her skin, the way her bright blue eyes sparkled in the Tatooine suns. She loved the way Amilyn smiled, that smirk across her lips. Leia loved her more and more each day, and relished the moments they laid naked in the large bed they shared. She longed to run her fingers through the lavender curls, pressing sweet soft kisses against every inch of her body. She longed to tease her sensitive areas, and all she thought about was eating out Amilyn, whilst she should be working on paperwork. Reading blueprints for the next plans. Instead she was fantasizing about what she wanted to do to Amilyn tonight in bed. Tossing the papers aside, she decides that she can finish paperwork in the morning. These things were not as time sensitive. She heads towards the living quarters, and approaching the quarters she shared with Holdo, she smiles, thinking about her plans for tonight.

Entering, she finds Amilyn, straightening up a floral arrangement on their table.

“You’re home early, my dear,” she muses.


	3. Chapter 3

Before she could say anything else, Leia presses Amilyn against the door, kissing her passionately. She kisses her against her neck, her legs wrapped around Amilyn’s long legs.

Pausing, she allows for Amilyn to catch her breath.

“Someone’s horny tonight,” she muses, a bit breathless. Leia smiles, stroking her fingers against her younger love. Well, not much younger, but Leia was older and she always made it known.

_“Mm, yes.”_

Her fingers tug against Amilyn’s neckline, she fumbles to loosen the clasps. Slowly, she undresses Amilyn, revealing nothing on. Returning the favor, Amilyn helps to remove Leia’s dress, and tosses all the fancy garb on the floor. Leia removes her pins letting her hair cascade down her shoulders. Taking charge, Amilyn pushes Leia against the wall. Leia does not say a word, captivated and turned on by the lavender haired beauty taking charge. She prefers to be submissive when it comes to sex. It was the one time she allowed herself to lose control.

Amilyn arches her back, slowly crawling up Leia’s sweat soaked body. She kisses gently against the nape of Leia’s neck. Leia moans softly as Amilyn teases the most sensitive areas with just a flick of a finger. She laps a rosy erect areola, her teeth playfully tugging against the sensitive area. Leia moans as Amilyn slips a hand in between her thighs. Tracing a finger against Leia’s sensitive areas, she notes that Leia was more than ready for her. She grabs her strap on, and slips it on. Leia sits on the counter, waiting. Amilyn adjusts herself, and slowly, she inserts the dildo, gently thrusting as Leia moaned, her arms clasped around Amilyn’s neck. Her nimble fingers ready to pounce at any moment.

“Fuck me,” she whispers as Amilyn continues. Amilyn raises an eyebrow, presses her index finger against Leia’s lips.

“ I love how blunt you are,” she whispers huskily as she continues the motion. Leia does not say one word, she gasps and moans as the taller woman pushes her against the marble counter in their shared quarters, crawling on top of the petite Leia. Amilyn thrusts the dildo harder, Leia’s moans become louder.

“Gods, Leia...this feels so amazing. Remember the first time we tried this?”

Leia, breathless, catches her breath for a moment before speaking. Huskily, she replies,”We were none other than seventeen. I hid in the broom closet in the Senate, and we met after meetings. Teenagers, curious about sex and wanting to know what it was like to be with another woman. I waited, and finally you arrived. We played strip poker until both of us were naked and, and then you showed me what you liked. I remember you liked being eaten out.”

“Still do,”Amilyn says with a smirk. “It’s my favorite thing. To be honest, I would like it now...this dildo is really not my thing.”

Leia nods,”I know, it’s my thing more than yours. But I do enjoy a good fingering every now and then. It’s more, dare I say, _stimulating_.”

Carefully, Amilyn pulls out the dildo, feeling Leia's wetness against her fingers. Leia gasps and moans in response. She slips her fingers inside, carefully thrusting as Leia moans and whimpers.

“I love you, Amilyn. You always know what I want.”

Amilyn smiles, silencing Leia with a kiss.

“I love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Amilyn loved the feeling of Leia’s lips against her most sensitive areas. It was never the same song and dance. She laps against Leia’s swollen pussy as the General whimpers softly. Tasting the juices, she smiles. It had been weeks since they had sex.  
She continues the action, the moans coming from Leia's lips turn her on immensely.

“Oh gods, Amilyn,” Leia moans, and Amilyn looks up, grinning.

She laps against the sensitive skin, listening to Leia's moans. She licks her lips, satisfied. She inserts a finger, thrusting it gently, as Leia's moans continued. She could feel her own wetness, and uses her other hand to stimulate herself whilst fingering Leia. Leia could feel herself climax and she releases, her cum dripping all over Amilyn’s hand. Amilyn licks her fingers and pulls Leia's hand towards her, guiding her to where she wanted her. Leia arches her back and adjusts herself on top of her.

“I got her ready for you, General,”she smirks.

Leia sighs,” Amilyn, in bed, I’m Leia. We can lose the formalities when we’re fucking.”

Amilyn grins. “Of course.”

Leia inserts her fingers, thrusting them harder than before. Amilyn preferred it hard, and she could tell the lavender haired beauty was enjoying it, as she was morning and whimpering as Leia's fingers moved quick and swift with precision. Her motions increase,and Amilyn screamed a few times, yelling out Leia's name. She even scratches Leia's back, leaving marks.

“God dammit,” she moans. The fingers increase in speed, and Amilyn could feel everything inside melting. She felt like a puddle. A noodle.

“Say it,” she mutters through her teeth. Leia looks at her, increasing the speed harder. Amilyn could feel herself becoming jello. She could barely move. She grits her teeth, her lavender curls strewn all over the pillow, her body covered in cold sweat. Once again, she says through her teeth, the words.

“Say it, fuck, please...I’m about to burst here.”

“ _Amilyn_.”

Leia releases her fingers and Amilyn curls her toes, her body flushes, and she screams as she feels the wave wash through her. She then falls into her pillow, and lays there naked. She sits up in bed, as Leia lays on her shoulder, licking her fingers in satisfaction. Amilyn rolls a cigarette full of spice, and lights it. She takes a hit from it, inhaling and exhaling in satisfaction. Handing the cigarette to Leia, she takes it, and inhales, and then exhales, blowing a stream of smoke across the room.

“I hope our crew didn’t hear us. We did get loud,” Leia notes, taking another hit from the cigarette before handing it to Amilyn.

“Leia, I’m sure they’ve known for a while. We don’t exactly hide the fact that we’re lovers.” Amilyn takes a hit from the cigarette again, and shoots a stream from her lips.

Leia nods,” Maybe you’re right, Amilyn. I’m going to stop worrying, and enjoy this moment.” Sighing, she smiles as she takes the last hit before dabbing out the cigarette.

“Want to have another go?” Leia says, smiling.

Amilyn grins. “I’d love that. And this time, let’s try something new.”


	5. Chapter 5

Amilyn snuggles up against Leia's bare chest.

“Gods what time is it?” She says, running her long fingers against Leia's uncovered bare breast, playing with her nipple. Leia checks the clock.

“0800 hours. We still have a few hours before we’re expected on board.”

Amilyn grins. “Plenty of time. I don’t want to leave you yet. I know we’ll see each other tonight, but this is the longest stretch of time together we’ll have today before we get to work.”

Leia nods. They worked long days and by the time they came home, all they could do is collapse into bed and fall asleep nestled together to keep warm. She smiles at the thought of coming home at night to a warm meal and some Coruscant wine. Amilyn usually cooked, she was the better of the two when it came to cooking. Leia preferred it that way, her cooking was sub standard.

Amilyn strokes Leia's hair, smiling.

“I’ve got an idea. How about I make us breakfast. We still have some eggs left. I could scramble them and make some caf. Do you want cream, my dear?”

Leia shakes her head. “You know I prefer my caf with no sweetener.”

Amilyn presses a kiss against Leia's forehead.

“Okay my dear. Black caf it is. I don’t know how you can take it without cream.” She makes a disgusted face as she says it.

Leia smiles. Amilyn gets out of bed, without clothes on. She watches as Amilyn walks into their kitchen, naked as the day she was born. This was typical of Amilyn, she liked walking around their quarters naked. Leia didn’t mind one bit, she loved it herself. She loved the freedom nudity allowed. She watches as Amilyn prepares the stove, and cracks the eggs over the skillet. She slices a bit of margarine ration, and hums as she stirs the mixture. Leia rolls out of their bed, and walks over naked, and wraps her arms around Amilyn.

Amilyn leans over her shoulder, and kisses Leia.

“ I relish the mornings we can do this,”she muses, stirring the eggs and attempting a scramble. Leia reaches for her silk robe, and puts it on, feeling a bit chilled from the cool air from the open window. Amilyn poured some caf into Leias mug, and offered it to her.

“Here my dearest. Black caf, no sweetener, just the way you like it.”

Leia smiles, and takes a sip. She reaches for the pack of cigarettes on the table, and sticks it in her mouth. Using a lighter, she lights it, and takes a draw from the cigarette.

She takes a draw, inhaling and exhaling, sending streams of tobacco smoke shooting in the air. Amilyn reaches for one for herself, sticking it in her mouth. She lights it, and takes a draw herself. As she finishes preparing the food, she plates the eggs onto two plates, taking great care to portion them out. She seasons them lightly, and brings them over. Leia smiles, and sets her cigarette in the ashtray.

“This smells amazing, my dear.”

The two women sat at the table, eating their meal together. In between bites, they enjoyed caf and cigarettes.

“I’m getting low on tobacco,”notes Amilyn. She realizes that she needs to get more supplies so she can roll some cigarettes.

Leia takes a drag from her cigarette. “I think we have some rations left. Tobacco is a rarity these days. I know some Rebels who keep a garden full of the items we salvaged as well.”

Amilyn smiles. “I went there before. They keep fruits known only to Gatalenta. And leaves to make our tea.”

Leia smiled. “They even keep grapes to make Toniray.”

Amilyn’s eyes widened. “Toniray, I haven’t had that in forever. There hasn’t been a good batch recently, otherwise we could get some.”

Leia sits back, cigarette sticking out of her mouth. She pulls it out, dabbing it out.

“I know. Not since the days we were young and sneaking bottles of it to drink whilst skyfaring.”

Amilyn smiles at the memory. They always did that, and even snuck cigars from Bail’s collection. They would sit on the hill, puffing away at a cigar, and taking swigs of Toniray.

She gets up from her seat, and turns to Amilyn.

“We must get ready for our big day ahead,”she says pulling Amilyn’s hand gently as a way to remind her that they had obligations to meet today.

Groaning, Amilyn gets up from her seat and follows Leia into their bedroom. Duty awaits.


End file.
